More than coincidence
by shir0usagi
Summary: Funny how everyone in Konoha ended up having children around the same time period, isn't it? This is my take on how this apparently weird occurence happened. Oneshot. [NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, SaiIno, Chouji x Karui]


_**AN:** Hi! Haven't published a fic in a while. So I was thinking about the weird fact that Konoha13 had kids at the same time period and I came up with this idea about how this baby boom happened. It started off as something small I was supposed to write for the giggles but then I kept adding things and it turned out fluffier than I had initially thought. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>~More than coincidence~<strong>

It was Friday night and the boys were chilling at their usual place. Things had been rather peaceful lately and they ended up having more free time than they had thought they would, so they would gather every now and then for a _men only_ night out, with a good chunk of sake and nonesensial talk.

Shikamaru plopped on a chair with a long sigh.

"What's wrong Shikamaru?" Chouji asked, stuffing some pork in his mouth.

"Temari is pregnant" he groaned. There was a moment of silence before the others burst into cheers.

"Whoa! That's great news! Congratulations!" his best friend patted him on the back.

"Are you kidding me? I'm too young for those stuff. How troublesome..."

"What are you talking about? That's the perfect time for children, right on the peak of your youth!" Lee said enthusiastically and Shikamaru couldn't help but sigh again.

"When did you guys find out?" Sai asked.

"This afternoon. She felt kinda nauseous so we went to the hospital and this came up", he took his glass of sake and gulped it all down, "Geez, how did that happen?"

Kiba raised a brow at those words. "I think you should know _how_."

"No, I mean, how did I let that happen? We were supposed to be careful until we would decide to go for it."

"Now it's done, so cheer up buddy!" Choji said with a nudge.

"Easy with the food Choji..." he then noticed Naruto glaring at him with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. "What?"

"You're getting on my nerves 'tebayo! I'd be pissing myself from joy if I found out I was going to be a father." He suddenly bumped his fist on the table. "Damn, and why exactly are you the first who got pregnant?" he pouted.

"Oi dumbass, this is not a race." Sasuke intervened.

"You're saying that 'cause you can't have a kid before me!"

Sasuke snorted. "Not even! Where the hell do you get that?"

"Because I bet you suck! Big time! I feel sorry for Sakura-chan..."

"What the fuck! You know what, I'm going to have a kid before your poor ass! Be ready to eat our dust!"

Naruto scoffed. "Oh yeah? Well we're going to have child first and it's gonna be friggin' awesome dattebayo!"

"Your kid is gonna be the same blockead as you! My kid is going to kick your kid's ass just like I did!"

"When did you kick my ass? I did!"

"Seriously now? Want me to refresh your memory?"

"I wanna see you try, you one handed freak!"

"Guys, hey..." Shikamaru muttered but he was utterly ignored.

"You want a piece if me?"

"Bring it on!" At this point they were both standing up, yelling in each other's faces.

"Shut up you two! People are watching us." Sai intervened. Several eyes were indeed pointing towards their direction, so they sat down, gritting their teeth and looking the other way. Naruto had his arms crossed under his chest while Sasuke was tapping his fingers on the table.

"Sasuke teme."

"Dumbass."

"Hmph!"

When the atmosphere toned down Shikamaru spoke again. "Anyway, it's unavoidable trouble, it would come sooner or later, right?" In fact, he felt unexpectedly anxious but he was trying to act cool.

"You guys are lame." Kiba muttered.

"Why is that?" Shino asked.

"Settled down, fussing about kids already...I'm gonna live my life and have my share of women."

"You're saying that because you can't get yourself a girlfriend." Shino answered.

"Says who?!" he retorted.

Bottles of sake later, Naruto was resting his head on his wrist, while he swirled the index of his other hand around the tip of an empty bottle. "Man, how I want a child... A little girl...She'd be gorgeous like Hinata... But I want a boy too 'tebayo. I wanna -hic- I wanna teach him how to use shurinken and stuff... It'll be awesome! I hope one of my kids has red hair, like mom... Can I get a redhead kid?" he asked the others.

"I don't think so..." Shikamaru replied, sprawled on his chair.

"Oh alright then, what to do..." he mumbled.

"I hope your son doesn't get you small d-" Sai said in response.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ASSHOLE?"

Long story short, they paid and headed home, apart from Naruto who went to pick up Hinata from another shop, where she was with Tenten, so that they would go home together.

"Hey Hinata." he bent upon her and she almost had to support his weight with her own. "I missed you..."

"You smell like alcohol" She kissed him softly on the lips. "How much did you drink, Naruto-kun?"

"_Juust_ a little..." he used his thumb and index to indicate the quantity.

Hinata giggled. "I can tell..." Naruto placed his arm around her small waist as they strolled down the street.

The more minutes went by the more he was dying to ask. It started off as a joke but now the idea had grown into him and he suddenly felt too impatient. "Say Hinata..."

"Yes?"

"I umm..." it would sound cheesy either way so he just had to spit it out. "Do you think about us having kids?"

"Mm_hmm_" she murmured, trying to ignore the flutter in her heart his question caused. Thinking about it was an understatement.

He stopped walking, making her stop as well. "Like, real soon?"

A wave of excitement and surprise washed through her and she felt like her legs would give out. "Y-you want, right?"

"Yes!" he said out loud and if there were people close they sure as hell would have heard him. "I want it! I can't tell you how much! I want us to make little brats! I want it dattebayo!"

A bright blush spread all over her face but she couldn't care less. She threw her arms around his shoulders, burying herself in his embrace. "Of course!" Her loving gaze met his as he brought his face closer and their lips locked for a long, deep kiss. He tiled his head to the side to get more access as their tongues flicked and tangled in a slow but demanding way.

"I love you." She said softly when they parted and he pressed another kiss on her lips before flashing a toothy grin.

"Me too."

Hinata's gaze wandered over the lighted shops and familiar faces as they started walking again. A soft smile tweaked her lips. Not many years ago she could only try to reach him and the sole thing she would ask for was to be there for him when he would need her support. And now there she was, making plans about their future together. It felt almost like a dream, one she wouldn't have to wake up from.

"Say Hinata…" Naruto started, drawing her attention, "Want to get down to business starting tonight?" he said huskily in her ear while his hand slid downwards and cupped her bottom, causing her to elicit an incoherent sound of surprise. A new blush tinted her checks but she tried to keep her composure as she gave him a playful smile.

"Absolutely."

**#**

As soon as Chouji got home, an addictive smell instantly filled his nostrils.

"What's that delicious smell?" he asked, walking in the kitchen.

"It was time you got back, fatty." Karui placed a peck on his cheek as he hugged her from behind. "Remember that recipe book I bought last week? I decided to try some out since I had the day off."

"It looks so tasty…" he mumbled. And from what he knew of her, it _would _be tasty.

"Look at you, drooling already" she took the pan off the burner, "Alright, dig in!"

"You're perfect, you know?" She was playing tough, but she had a sweet side only he seemed to have the privilege to see, she was a great cook and she was too hot for him. He really had no idea why he was blessed with this girl.

"Shut up!" she uttered between giggles as he dove in her neck and kissed all over.

**#**

Sai didn't know what awaited him when he got home, until he walked to the bedroom. Ino was there, wearing a see-through night gown and thigh-high shocks, with her long blond hair falling over one shoulder in a beautiful braid.

"Welcome home" she sang seductively as she got off the bed and walked towards him, but he seemed too captivated by the sight before him to reply. "Just a small surprise for you..." She put a finger under his chin and lifted his head to bring his gaze at eye-level. "Do you like it?"

"You bet…" he said, wrapping his arms around her luscious figure. "I hope I didn't make you wait too long."

"Honestly, I almost fell asleep. Not to mention the cold."

"I'm sorry…" he said quietly.

"Nah it's alright." She hung her arms over his neck, "Besides you'll make up for it, right?"

"Of course" Grabbing her hips tight, he lifted her up and she locked her legs around his waist as he walked the way back to the bed.

**#**

Sakura heard the door lock open as she walked out of the bathroom, followed by a cloud of steam.

"I'm home." Sasuke said, closing the door behind him.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-kun!" She had a towel wrapped around her, wiping her hair with a smaller one.

His eyes roamed from the hair that glued on her adorably wide forehead to the water that dripped on her collarbone, lower to the towel hugging her curves and down to her shapely legs and she couldn't stop a pinkish shade from dying her cheeks at the intensity of his gaze.

"You just took a bath, didn't you?"

"Yeah…I had a tough day at the hospital so I really needed that to feel human again."

"Well too bad…" he said with a sly smirk as he walked towards her.

"Why?"

"You're going to get all sweaty again!" he said tossing her over his shoulder without warning and guided them to their bedroom.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Damn him if he didn't want a child with her emerald eyes. He had kept himself away from her for so long, unable to let her in, but now, having indulged too much to ever let her go, he craved everything as long as she would be a part of it.

**#**

When Shikamaru got back, he found Temari sleeping on the couch. Kneeling next to her, he took some time to stare at her peaceful expression as she took small, even breaths. Hesitantly, he brushed the bangs that fell on her forehead to the side and he felt her shift until she opened her eyes.

"Hi."

"Uh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's alright, my neck started to hurt anyways."

"Why didn't you go to bed?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I just didn't feel like it."

His hand had found its way through the blankets and caressed her stomach gently. Temari beamed at him and he was sure this was the kind smile his father was talking about. "It's gonna be worth the trouble, isn't it?"

"Yup." She said, placing her hand above his. "Just don't be a crybaby when it comes, alright?"

He chuckled softly and placed kiss on her forehead before resting his own forehead on it. "I'll try."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong> So this is my take on how the idea of starting a family grew into them all at the same time period. Just to make things clear, I'm not implying that they conceived at the same day, just that they decided to get down to business around the same time. Thanks for reading! And let me know what you think :)_

_PS: I never expected there would be a day that I'd write about Choji x Karui lol_  
><em>Meanwhile throwing subtle hints that the girls didn't end up being<em> _just housewifes here and there..._


End file.
